


Day4 - Quote

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Robert Sugden Week 2020 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Quote, Robert Sugden Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: An accident reminds Aaron of memories he tried hard to forget, or at least not to think about them daily.Not that he was successful with it...But something happens and everything comes rushing back to him.aka day 4 of Robert Sugden Week 2020
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robert Sugden Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883821
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Day4 - Quote

He didn’t mean to shout at Harry and Evie. He didn’t mean to make them cry. But when they knocked that stupid drawer down with all the stuff in it… he just lost it. Not particularly because he cared about the drawer. No. He only cared about that little wooden box with his most precious memories in it. And when he saw the watch lying on the floor broken, he suddenly lost his temper.

He told the kids to be careful to not run around in the house because they might break something, however, he never thought they would damage that particular box with that particular item in it. Obviously it was an accident, and he knew that, but right in that moment, he was incapable of thinking straight.

He couldn’t wait for Vic to finally take Harry home, and Evie along with him, so he could go and try to get it repaired. The kids were still upset and Vic noticed. Of course, she did. And she was mad at Aaron…. because he didn’t say a single word. She kinda felt that something was off, but it wasn’t until they were walking down the road when the kids told her. And yeah she was mad at him… at first. But when the kids told her what happened exactly, she changed her mind.

“Why was uncle Aaron so mad?” – asked Harry. He was 4 years old and clearly had no idea about the circumstances. It’s not like Vic told him much about her brother. What would be the point, she thought. – “Does this mean we can never go to the Mill again? We didn’t mean to break that box.” – he pouted. Vic looked at Evie who was nodding along with Harry.

“Oh, no, uncle Aaron loves you very much.” – she smiled trying to figure out a way to calm down the kids without telling them too much. – “It’s just, that box… well … okay, how about you imagine your favorite toy. What is it?” – she asked her son first.

“Kong.” – smiled Harry. Actually it was Aaron who gave him a plush lion as a birthday present last year. It was Harry’s favorite ever since.

“I thought you might say that.” – smiled Vic as they continued walking home. – “And you?” – she turned to Evie.

“The barbie doll mummy bought for me.” – she said.

“Okay well imagine if your favorite toy was broken, you’d be sad then, right?”

“So uncle Aaron had his favorite toy in there and now it’s broken?” – wondered Harry. – “But it was a really small box. Not many toys can fit there.” – he said thinking hard. Vic had to smile at her son’s thinking.

“It’s… erm… something like that. You know what, if uncle Aaron wants to tell you I’m sure he will, but for now let’s just go home, and later on you can both apologize to him.”

“Do we have to?” – asked Evie. – “We didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Yes. You do.” – told them Vic firmly. It was the end of the discussion, but Vic knew the kids might ask questions later. She of course knew how important that box was for Aaron. Not that he told her what was in it, but she remembered one day when she was searching for a tissue and she stumbled upon it. She looked at the drawer found the box and peeked inside. She knew Aaron might have kept the watch and the rings but she had no idea he kept them there. He never talked about it.

Later that day she went to the Mill, to talk to Aaron, but he wasn’t there. She tried calling but he didn’t answer. She went home, but she was determined to speak to him about what happened.

She only had the chance 2 days later.

* * *

He finally got home from Hotten, and even though he was only in one particular shop, he was exhausted. It felt like he spent the full day there when in reality the owner only called him to let him know he can pick up his watch.

After the accident, Aaron drove there the same day and asked if it can be fixed. He was lucky, the owner took a look at the broken glass and told him it would be as good as new in 2 days’ time. And he kept his word. The traffic was a nightmare but Aaron didn’t mind. Having that watch home again, where it belonged, fully functioning how Robert left it… that’s what mattered to him.

He was sitting on the couch with the watch on his wrist. He couldn’t risk it being broken again. He knew the kids will most likely knock things over in the future as well, and he didn’t want a repeat performance. He slowly rolled up the sleeves of his jumper to look at it, before he took it off to check the inscription. Days he held close to his heart, memories he knew he’d never forget no matter what. Then out of the blue, he remembered their second wedding, Robert’s speech… and the things he said in return. He remembered how he didn’t have an actual speech ready. He tried, but he just couldn’t write it down. How could he? How could he form elegant words into sentences that would’ve done justice to his feelings? He didn’t even know what he said but one thing stayed with him.

_“You’ve always been there for me and you always make stuff better.”_

He said this to Robert in front of the whole village and it was true. He never cared about money or any kind of job, nothing really as long as Robert was there to make it all better. He helped him through so much, and now he can’t do the same for him. Because even now with all these years passed…. he’s not letting him. And it hurt.

He didn’t realize he was crying before he saw a teardrop landed on the back of the watch. He wiped his face with his sleeves just as someone rang the doorbell. He sniffed a couple of times before he quickly grabbed the watch, putting it on again, as he walked to the door.

“Hiya Aaron, can I come in?” – asked Vic with a weak smile. Aaron moved out of the way to let her inside but he didn’t let her start, he knew why she was there anyway.

“Look, Vic, I’m sorry about the other day.”

“Well yeah, they were a bit upset.”

“I know, I shouldn’t have shouted, I’m so sorry. They’re not mad, are they?” – he asked biting his lip.

“No, they’re fine. Actually I told them they needed to apologize…”

“No, that’s not… it’s not nece…”

“It is.” – she said finally sitting down. She noticed a box on the table, and she assumed he got the watch repaired but she couldn’t see it.

“Look… I was only mad because…”

“I know Aaron.” – interrupted Vic. Aaron looked at her confused, but her next words cleared the air for him. – “Where’s the watch? Tell me they didn’t trash it completely.”

“No erm…. it’s here.” – he said lifting his sleeve to let Vic see.

“Oh, I’m glad you…”

“How did ya know?” – asked Aaron suddenly. – “About the watch I mean. I don’t think I let either Harry or Evie stay there after they knocked that damn thing over.”

“No, erm… I knew you kept it there… with the rings….” – she said making Aaron raise his eyebrows – “I was searching for a tissue or something years ago and I just found it by accident.”

“You never said.”

“I thought it’s best if I don’t mention it.” – she said and Aaron stayed silent. – “I know it’s not my place, but if you wanna talk…”

“No, erm…” - he said clearing his throat before the need to start crying again overwhelm him. – “I’m fine.” – he said turning around to pretend like he needs a drink from the kitchen. – “Do ya… erm.. do you need something? Water… juice, tea?”

“No, I’m fine.” – said Vic knowing exactly what state Aaron was in. She knew he still cared. She didn’t know the feelings were still this deep though. – “If I could help I would, you know that right?”

“Yeah.” – he said still turning his back to her. – “Look, Vic, I don’t wanna sound rude or anything but…”

“Okay, I’m going, but I meant it Aaron the kids need to apologize, otherwise they never learn.”

“Okay just … not today. I can’t today.” – he said whispering the second part. Vic quickly left afterwards and only when she was about to open her door it hit her. The date. It was the 5th of October.


End file.
